A Compilation of One Shots
by LaDeeDaa
Summary: Sexy one shots of my favorite pairings, as well as whatever pairings you comment telling me to write about! Please keep it to the mlgHwnT and Kuledud3 groups. OCs allowed, too, hehe! Rated M for smut! xxx
1. Garrick x Matt

The fire in his eyes made my dick throb. I watched his every move as he walked in a circle around me, evaluating me, licking his lips hungrily. His dark orbs finally locked on my own and before I could react, he was on top of me, his tongue meeting mine. We fought for dominance, but he was the one punishing me. He had me pinned down and when he finally pulled away, our mingled saliva formed a tiny string between our lips. He held my hands above my head with one arm, even though I was almost too weak to fight back. I was the one who had left him. I had every right to be punished. And I _wanted _to be punished.

"For Sky," was all he said as he stared at me. He shook his head in disgust, rage fueling his hatred for Sky. "You left me for Sky!" The back of his hand smacked across my face and I yelped, wanting to get away but be under him all at once. Matt was never the dominant one. Seeing him like this made me _very _excited.

"Hot Tub..." I moaned, wanting his lips back on mine. I heard something like a growl come from his mouth as he stood back up. I held in a frustrated whine, my cock rubbing against my jeans. Why was he so fucking sexy when he got angry?

"You left me for that old bastard," Matt spat at me. He narrowed his eyes as he leaned down to whisper in my ear. "I'm gonna make you wish you never left."

I should've been terrified. I should've been making an attempt to escape. Matt had killed Sky in utter fury, and I had just looked on. I'd come crawling back to Matt, and was going to get what I deserved. I gulped from the fear. Now here I lay, in front of Matt, my shirt nearly torn to shreds and two bloody knees from him shoving me out of the way. My boner was raging. He grabbed my face and forced me to look into his eyes. "Garrick, you understand where you went wrong, right?"

I nodded as much as his tight grip would allow. Matt swooped down on me, our hot breaths colliding and our spit mixing as he ravaged my mouth, biting my lips. I could taste blood when he finally pulled away. He ripped off my torn shirt and threw it into the corner. His mouth attacked my nipples, sucking and licking until they perked up, and each touch on them made a long, raspy groan come out of my mouth. "I'm...s-sorry..." I managed to choke out.

"Oh, you better be," he roared at me. Matt then pulled down my pants and boxers, letting my hardened cock spring free and up. He touched it with a single finger, running it up and down on the underside of my member. I twitched at his stroking, and reached for it with my own hands when his touch left it. But Matt violently smacked my hands away, and then slapped me again. I was certain that blood was leaking from the corner of my mouth. I licked it, sending a jolt through my body and another moan left my mouth. "Say that you're a dirty little cock sucker." I heard him unzip his pants and the sound of cloth falling as he took off his shorts and boxers. I was transfixed by his cock and then snapped back into reality when he yelled. "Say it!"

"I..I'm a...d-dirty little...cock...sucker..." I stuttered. As soon as the phrase was said, Matt straddled my face. His erection positioned right at my mouth. I eaglerly engulfed him, humming as his own moans filled the room.

He humped my face as my tongue swirled around his member. "Ahh..G-Garrick...Ahh yeah," came his mumbles as his dick went further into my throat. I was balls deep, fondling him with one hand, the other on his tight ass. My teeth gently ran against the top and underside of his cock as he pumped it in and out of my mouth slowly. One last hum made him shudder, and his load exploded in my mouth. I swallowed his cum eaglerly, my tongue still swirling around his dick. Matt pulled away, then his mouth was on mine again, lapping at the remaining cum on my lips and tongue.

He pulled me up so I was sitting and roughly pushed me back so I was propped up by the head board. My dick stood tall like a flag pole and Matt straddled me. He forced two of his fingers into my mouth and I sucked them, and when he pulled them out they were dripping with saliva. I watched as he reached them back slid them into his entrance, a long moan escaping him. _He always did prefer being on the bottom_, I thought, smiling to myself. Then, Matt pulled his hand away and rested both hands on my shoulders as he positioned himself. In one swift drop, half of my member was inside of him. We simultaneously tilted our heads back, eyes shut tight, crying out in euphoria. Matt shifted and I was taken even deeper into his tight ass. He squeezed and tightened around me, making me moan once more. His hands were at the back of my head, then pulling me into his neck. I sucked and kissed a line of hickies, making sure they were all bright and visible before going on to make another. My teeth clenched down on a sensitive spot above his collar bone, right as he hit rock bottom on my dick. His fingers entertwined in my hair and he bit his lip to keep from yelling out. Matt began riding my dick, and we were in perfect motion, my thrusts hitting him with perfect timing.

I flipped us over so that I was on top of him, and began thrusting with all my might. Matt cried out as I slammed into his prostate, again and again and again. His fingers pulled at my hair and mouth found another place to leave a hickey. I was seeing stars and my vision was blurred. A smell of sex filled the air and I turned into a savage. I grinded into Matt's ass again, pleased to hear another scream. "AGHH...GARRICK! GARRICK!" I didn't stop to see if it was from pain or pleasure. I didn't care. If he wanted me back, he was getting me back. His legs wrapped around my waist and he pulled my head down onto him, and our lips met once more. But this time, I was in charge. I bit roughly on his lower lip until I tasted his own blood. Our saliva mixed once more, and Matt was drooling before I let him up for air. With one more thrust, his eyes nearly rolled back into his head as he arched into me, arms and legs wrapped tight around me as he hit his climax. His ass tightened and tightened until I came all at once, and quickly, gushing into him. I pushed him off of me while I pulled out. I collapsed on top of him, and he let out a heavy puff of air from the impact. On our stomachs and chests were small pools of our cum, blood and spit, mixed together.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye and saw him grin. I kissed his cheek, and said sweetly, "I love you Hot Tub." He let out what seemed like a giggle.

"You son of a bitch."

...

**[A/N - Eeee! Garrick x Matt! How sexy and exciting and overwhelmingly sexy. Oh wait. I said sexy twice. Heheh. So this is just going to be a compilation of one shots of many different pairs. Feel free to leave a comment on what pair you want me to write about. Peace out! :) - LDD]**


	2. Vince x Steven

I let out a heavy breath as I shut the door behind us. My backpack was filled to the brim with our loot from mining, and my back ached horribly. It was hard enough climbing up the stairs to get into the tree house after a long day, but it was even worse when you had to carry nearly half a stack of diamonds, three stacks of ore and each of our extra pick axes. Steve was in front of me, kicking off his shoes and his jacket. I did the same, and emptied the backpack into one of our chests. I turned around to see Steve staring at me. "What's up?" I asked casually.

Steven and I had been living together for a month now, and were best friends. But...I felt so much more about him. From the moment I met him, I knew I was in love. Usually people fall for me, not the other way around, but I've followed him around like a puppy ever since that day I introduced myself. I highly doubted that Steven liked me back. He'd never mentioned anything about his sexuality, plus he hadn't mentioned Sky then - probably because their relationship only lasted for a few days, not long enough for "anything" to happen. I also used to think I was straight. Funny, how things can change so quickly.

Steve leaned against the door frame, eyes still locked on me. His voice was quiet. "I..I've been...Really confused lately." He blinked, moving his eyes to the floor, trying to hide his blush. "Around you...I'm happy. Happier than when I am around anyone else. And...I love you, Vince."

I dropped the backpack I was holding in my hand, staring at him hungrily. I stalked towards him slowly, and he took a small step back. Steve had a frightened look in his eyes as his breaths came quickly. I put both of my hands on his cheeks gently, then tilted his head up and towards me before gently touching my lips against his. He pushed his chest against mine, kissing me back. Steven's arms went around my neck, pulling me down to him. I'd only ever kissed women before, and Steven had a different taste, a different texture. I explored his lips with mine, moving my hands down to his waist. My tongue unintentionally flicked out, begging for access that Steven readily gave. Our tongues met and he moaned into my mouth, the corners of my mouth raising slightly in a small smile as we kissed, sparks flying around us. Steven leaped into my arms, wrapping his legs around my waist. His touch made my pain vanish and I backed up to my bed against the wall, carrying him, our mouths connected.

I sat down with Steve straddling me. His hips moved a bit on my crotch, making me twitch and harden, moaning into his mouth this time. I pulled away, my hands on his shoulders. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been so sure," came his cold voice, a voice I'd never heard him use before. It was wanting, greedy, excited, _sexy_. I layed down, and he grinded his hips into mine once more. He let out a soft moan. I pulled him down to kiss me again, one of my hands traveling down to his belt. I unfastened it, then pushed his pants down a bit. Steven sat up and pushed them off, along with his boxers. His erection stood straight out, and my hand reached it, stroking up and down. Steven gasped, shaky breaths coming from him. He scooted out of my reach, and unbuckled my own belt. I raised my hips up a bit so it was easier for him to remove my shorts and boxers. My member shot up, stiff and throbbing.

Steven crawled back up to me, our mouths colliding once more. Strands of spit connected our mouths when we came up for a breath. He dipped his hips so our cocks touched, and he grinded against me with his dick. We both threw our heads back in a long moan. My hips bucked up against him, taking us both by surprise as our raw instincts took over. "I want you inside of me," he growled into my ear, raising his hips so we no longer touched. I simply nodded, and Steven went back down so that his mouth hovered over my cock. My head snapped back again when his lips went over my tip, sucking delicately. I was worried that I might come right there in his mouth, and I tried to keep it in. His lips were soft and warm, his saliva coating me as he slowly moved his head up and down. I wrapped my fingers in his hair, slowly pushing him down farther as my moans became increasingly louder.

Steve came back up for air, then swooped back down on me, deep throating my raging cock. "Aww, Steve..." I groaned, shuddering from the pleasure. He continued swallowing me up, licking the underside of my shaft after coming up for air a second time. When he went down on me another time, I came. Steve jumped back, the remaining shots of my cum hitting him in the face near his mouth. He licked away the rest of it, then gave me a few more sucks to clean me up. I frowned, worried I wouldn't be able to get another erection. To my surprise, he got me hard when he was cleaning me up, sending more shudders up my spine.

We flipped positions and he wrapped his legs around my waist loosely. I leaned down, and gave him one more kiss. I positioned myself at his entrance, rubbing against it to lubricate it with the remaining spit from Steven on my dick. With a last nod of confirmation from Steve, I slowly forced my tip into him. He cringed in pain, and I stopped going in. "No," he whispered, eyes meeting mine. "Keep going. It's okay."

I uneasily continued into him, moaning as he tightened around me. It wasn't until I was balls deep and I noticed his tear streaked face that I spoke up. "I don't want to do this if you're uncomfortable." Steven simply shook his head.

"Don't stop now," he said in a begging voice. My precum was beginning to lubricate my member, and I pulled out to thrust in again, steadier than last time. Soon I hit his prostate, and Steve finally moaned for me. I kept the same angle in him and thrusted in again, a bit rougher, and a drawling, pleasure filled moan left his mouth. "Don't stop...Don't stop!" Steven begged, and I knew he wasn't lying.

I kept at that pace, but then began gradually going faster and harder. It wasn't rough by any means, but a smooth flow connecting him and I. Our groans filled the room as we built up euphoria, shaking and sweating. Steve ran his hands over his perking nipples, and I replaced his hands with my lips, sucking and licking and nipping until one was hard before repeating the same treatment on the other. Steve moaned, louder and louder with each thrust and lick I gave him. By now I was gliding into him, and we were both relaxed. Steven was so snug and warm around me. My moans grew louder along with Steve's, until I finally felt a large wave of euphoria grow up my spine. I threw my head back and cried out in pleasure, giving one last thrust that hit the perfect bundle of nerves within Steve and he too yelled out. I came inside of him, and his cum hit my abdomen. I collapsed on him, panting, as he ran one of his hands through my hair.

I smiled. "I love you, Steve."

"I love you too, Vince," came his soft reply. I flipped over, so that I was next to him, and he was using my arm as a pillow. His other hand ran across my chest, admiringly. "I wish we could stay in this moment forever."

...

**[A/N - I'll admit. This was kind of hard to write. Steven and Vince's first time together...My goodness. I'm used to writing action packed love thrillers, not first timesies! But I'm pretty happy with it, and I hope you are too. Two people requested Vince x Steve, my oh my. I wonder what pairing is up next? ;) - LDD]**


	3. Gortume x Burt

I crept through the maze silently, trying to remember why I agreed to do this. Garrick. It was Garrick who had dared me, after calling me a nipple licking pussy. He does a good job of describing himself. I try to think of myself as the brave, fearless, handsome Joshua Burt. Most people call me Burt.

Garrick had swore that this maze was haunted, and I swore that I could prove that he was full of bullshit. So, here I am. Walking through a dark maze on a foggy night. I could hardly see ten feet ahead of me, and every noise made me jump. It was scary, most definitely, but not haunted. No ghosts or demons here. I smiled to myself. I'd proved Garrick wrong...Unless he was trying to prank me...That motherfucker! I groaned angrily, but continued walking, searching for an exit.

There wasn't anything to help me get my bearings on where I was in the maze. I felt as though I'd been walking for hours and there wasn't a single star in the sky. If I didn't get out of here before morning, I was gonna murder Garrick.

The sound of quiet footsteps came from behind me. I whirled around to see nothing except the maze. "Fuck," I muttered, then turned and continued to walk.

I trudged on, and heard the footsteps again. I stopped, but didn't turn around. I heard the soft breath of a man, and felt soft hands on my shoulders. I shuddered, terrified, when the husky, accented voice whispered into my ear, "Hello. Welcome to my maze." The man's Hispanic accent threatened to make me hard, such a sexy voice coming from what was probably a hallucination. I shook my head and went to head forwards again, expecting the man to just be a figment from my imagination. Instead of going forwards, I was held there, by the man who was no hallucination.

"Who are you?" I asked quietly, trying not to shake from fear.

"Gortume," he replied, his mouth next to my ear. I felt his tongue lick along the shell of my ear and I shuddered. "You are...more attractive than most that come around this maze." Gortume's accent made me shudder again.

"What do you want?" came my fearful voice once again. I spun around to see my captor, and was astonished to see such a handsome man. He was very tall, taller than myself by a few inches, with golden eyes standing out against his short white hair and tan skin. Random flecks of gold were tattooed on his skin. Gortume smiled seductively, and I felt my cock threaten to start swelling.

"In this maze, I kill those who come trespassing," Gortume began. "But, alas, I do not have a partner...And I can't always rely on myself to deliver such a sweet release." I stood there, shocked. I wanted to turn around and run. His hand ran down my arm, feeling the goosebumps as I shivered again. "Help me and you will live." Gortume's voice was more demanding rather than convincing. I nodded, maybe a bit too eagerly. He stepped closer to me and took my face in his hands, kissing me gently. His tongue lovingly swept across my lips and I opened for him. Our tongues touched and I moaned, wrapping one of my hands around his waist and running the other along his toned abs and chest through his ragged white shirt.

As his tongue swirled around mine I started to drool, moaning slightly louder. When he finally let me up for air I was panting. I whined, despite my efforts not to, and Gortume's lips came back to mine. His mouth and tongue caressed mine and my hands snaked up his back, to his head. My fingers roughly grabbed his hair and I pushed him into me. Something feral woke up inside of him and he bit my lip. The taste of my blood filled our kiss. I reached one hand down to his crotch, smiling slightly at the feeling of his growing bulge. Gortume pulled away from the kiss and put his hands on my shoulders, pushing me down to my knees so I was eye level with his cock. I pulled down his pants and out it came. I looked back up at him, then to his dick, and then back to him. _It was fucking huge_. He simply laughed, and I timidly took it into my mouth. His taste hinted at something dry, almost earthy, and then as I passed the tip of his erection, I tasted something sweet and salty. It reminded me of candy in a way. In a sick, twisted way, that sent a shiver down my spine. His hips slowly pressed closer to my face, and before I knew it, he was half way in my mouth and nearly at the back of my mouth. I pulled away, letting my upper teeth gently run along the top of his cock, and I got the pleasure of hearing him moan.

I hummed and swirled my tongue around his tip, trying to find out what he liked. Then I went back down on him, deep throating, taking him as far deep as I could possibly go. Gortume was down my throat and I hummed again, and his head tilted back and his eyes closed while he let out a sweet moan. I continued this, running back and forth with my lips across his dick, taking in his sweet taste and blushing when he moaned, humming when I deep throated him and feeling him tense up from my work.

Suddenly he pushed me away, and made me stand. Gortume put two fingers in my mouth and I sucked them until they were dripping with my spit. He nodded down to my pants and, taking the hint, I kicked them off and pushed my boxers down. He brought me in for a kiss, placing the two wets fingers near my entrance. It made a small shiver run through my body, and he slid one of the fingers in. It stung for a moment, and I gasped in his mouth as he rubbed it around, stretching me. Then he added the second finger and I moaned as he pulled away from the kiss. Gortume made sure I was good and wet before taking out his fingers. With strong arms he lifted me up and pushed me back against the stone wall of the maze and positioned his member. He slid me down and his tip went inside of me.

It hurt worse than I had expected, and I nuzzled my face into his neck to hide my pain. Gortume grunted and went further in. I grabbed onto his shirt, tightening my grip each time he went deeper. Then, all at once, I slipped and he was entirely in me, and the end of his cock slammed into my prostate. My eyes almost went back in my head as I moaned, the sound muffled since I was still hiding my face between his shoulder and neck. I gripped his shoulders and lifted myself, up on his dick, and then he thrusted as I came down. Stars filled my vision as his huge member sunk into me. A small yelp left my mouth as I lifted my head and looked Gortume in the eyes. He was like a wild animal, and his only purpose was to use me. His violent nature was shown in his golden irises and I moaned again as he entered me a third time. Finally we got a good motion going, as I lifted myself and came down as he thrusted, my back against the wall and Gortume and I were chest to chest. We were panting, slick with sweat. Over and over he abused my prostate, my groans escalating to screams of pleasure. "Fuck...Yes! Gortume!" I yelled as he brought me to my climax. We were one, as we fucked there in the darkness.

I felt his legs begin to shake as our breathing simultaneously quickened, and with one last thrust from him, I slid down on his cock and my prostate felt like it had burst. Gortume and I yelled out in our ecstasy. His cum was sliding out of my ass and down my inner thigh, which I took note of when he pulled out of me and set me down. I left it there, pulling up my boxers and jeans. "You may go," Gortume said simply after he had put his own pants back on. He hit a certain brick with a fist in the wall and a door opened. "This is the same entrance you came in earlier, return to your friends."

I simply nodded, still shaky from the sex and my head was pounding from the left over pleasure. As I went to walk past him, he grabbed me roughly and gave me once last kiss, biting my lower lip so fresh blood started to dribble out.

He was like an animal, leaving his mark on me. I shivered at the thought and exited the maze with a grin.

...

**[A/N - What can I say? You asked for it. YOU WANTED THIS. TAKE IT! TAKE IT ALL! And be sure to review for which pair you want me to write about next. Gortume and Burt. Who comes up with this? xD Nevertheless, I enjoyed writing this. :) - LDD]**


End file.
